


Female Cas

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to take a female vessel for Dean but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Female Cas

"Sam, I wish to speak with you."

Sam looked up from his lap top to the angel in front of him. Castiel's eye brows were pulled tightly together and he looked like he could fly away any moment. "Sure, what's up Cas?"

Cas took a deep breath then the words flew out of him all at once. "I'm in love with Dean."

Sam couldn't hide his wide smile. "You don't say. I'm so surprised."

Castiel looked he could smite a small village of children without blinking. "I am now aware of sarcasm and I do not think it is appropriate during a time like this."

Sam quickly composed himself. "So, why are you telling me and not Dean? If you want my blessing, you got it but I'm not sure if Dean is going to go for it Cas. There's no doubt in my mind that he loves you but he's really into women -"

"I am aware of your brother's fascination with the female gender. That's why I plan to take on another vessel." Cas explained seriously. "I wanted to let you know."

Sam couldn't hide his shock then. "But this is you, Cas. I mean - this body is you! Won't you miss it?"

Cas nodded once. "I will admit the change shall bring me much distress. Jimmy is no longer in here so it is just me. No longer does this feel like a borrowed meat suit. It feels like me - like home. However, I would willingly give it up if that meant Dean and I could be together."

"I know, Cas. There's not much you wouldn't give up for him." Sam agreed with a frown. "Talk to him about it first, okay?"

Cas thanked the youngest Winchester and headed across the bunker towards Dean's room. He found the hunter on his bed, shirtless, cleaning his guns. He looked like he belonged in a calender for the world's manliest men. When Dean looked up he found Cas gaping at him. He cocked one eye brow and said, "You good, man? You look kinda pale. Maybe you should take a vacation. You can pretty much zap anywhere, right?" Dean's face split into a grin. "You could go to Gilligan's Island man!"

Cas ignored all of this. "May I come in? I wish to speak with you."

Dean sighed deeply. Conversations with Cas usually meant one thing: apocalypse. "Come in." he said, putting the gun down and focusing on his favorite blue eyes as Cas entered the room. 

"I'm going to be a girl." Cas blurted out, face instantly turning red. Dean's eyebrows shot up in response. "No, wait! I meant - I'm going to be your girl."

Dean stood up then, walking to the angel. "Uh huh...How much have you had to drink, Cas?" 

"Nothing, Dean. I am not inebriated though I now wish I had a little 'liquid courage' as you call it." Cas admitted. "This is coming out wrong. I...I want you. I want to be with you."

The smile fell from Dean's face as his body froze. He let out a strangled choking noise before saying, "Come again?"

Cas' gaze intensified as he said, "I care about you as more than a comrade or family. I want to be with you - romantically, Dean. However, I am aware that you prefer women over men so I have decided to take on another vessel - a female vessel. If that's something you would be interested in?"

Dean sat back down on his bed slowly letting his hands run absently through his hair. "I - I mean - Yeah. That is something. We could do that. I - I care about you too. So much for so long. It's just - " He waved to Cas' body. "Wrong set up of equipment. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Cas forced his face to remain placid. "I have no preference in gender as long as we can be together."

Dean's face turned bright red at these words. "It's strange to be talking about this so openly - or at all. Seems like it's all been a forbidden subject for so long. Too long really."

"I agree Dean. It's refreshing to be honest. I know this must be uncomfortable for you to speak to me like this while I remain in this vessel. I will find another then return."

A wide, child like grin formed on the hunter's face. "Oooh go for an Asian! Big boobs and curves. Not too curvy but enough that I'm not working with a stick."

Castiel frowned deeply. "I cannot promise any of those things."

Dean rolled his eyes heavily. "Party pooper."

With that Cas disappeared. Dean lay on his bed staring at the ceiling for almost an hour. He was just about to call Sam (because he didn't want to have this convo face to face) and explain that Cas was gonna be a chick and he was going to be nailing her, when a rush of wings had him sitting up straight. A short girl stared back at him, obviously nervous. Her hair was red and her eyes dark brown. She was pretty with a heart shaped face and curvy hips. If Dean saw this girl at a bar he would definitely bring her home. 

"Not bad." Dean noted. "Doesn't look like you though."

The girl's face was too soft to form into Cas' usual grimace. "Jimmy was just a vessel. That is not my true form, Dean."

Dean frowned. No, this girl said his name all wrong. It was too quiet and less frustrated. "Right." he answered after awhile. "Where's Cas now? I mean - Jimmy?"

"I buried the body a town over. It seemed like the right thing to do."

Dean's eyes popped open. "What? You buried your body?"

Cas glared at Dean but the brown eyes did it no justice. "This is what you wanted, correct?"

"Well, yeah. M'not gay so - yeah. Why don't you come over here?" 

Female Cas walked towards Dean with obvious fear in her eyes. Dean couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if Cas - male Cas, that is - was the one walking towards him. His shoulders would be all rigid and his blue eyes would be wide. Dean shook the thought off as he pulled Cas forward. She easily fell on his lap and Dean soon found her body to be shaking. "Shhh it's okay," he promised taking her face into his hands. He dipped forward and pressed their lips together. Cas' new mouth was soft and small, and it didn't exactly feel - right. He pictured this moment for ages but the day dreams involved puffy, chapped lips and a scruffy face. After a moment they pulled away and Cas whispered, "I love you, Dean."

Dean growled in response. "God damnit! I'm sorry." He easily lifted the small girl up, briefly thought about how awesome their sex could be, then sat her down on the bed next to him. He stood up and began pacing the room.

Cas looked beyond confused. "Should I pick a different vessel?"

Dean shook his head quickly. "No, you don't understand. I love you. All of you, Cas. I love the way you don't get my references and the way you sacrifice yourself for me. I love your bravery and your spirit, but I also love your messy hair and your scruffy face. I love your stupid trench coat and god damnit, I love your blue eyes. This isn't you. I didn't fall in love with her. I fell in love with -"

And just like that Cas was gone. Dean inhaled sharply, hands resting on his head. "Fuck!"

He didn't have much time to ponder about his gigantic fuck up because Cas was back - really back. Dark hair, blazing blue eyes, and the ridiculous trench coat filled his vision. Dean barely had time to whisper, "Thank God" before chapped lips covered his own. 

This was the kiss he had been looking forward to. Rough hands holding his face, a scruffy beard tickling his cheek. He moaned against Cas' lips and broke away to kiss along his neck up to his ear. Cas' moans were the sexiest thing in the world and if the hardening situation between his legs meant he was gay, so be it. "Love you, Cas."

Cas flashed him a rare smile. "I love you, Dean."

They fell back on the bed together and Dean couldn't help up think that no other voice could make those words sound as sweet.


End file.
